


Blood in the Cut

by nealinor



Series: BDSM fics for Andromytta [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Face-Fucking, Knife Play, M/M, Maybe Some Plot, No Much though, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/pseuds/nealinor
Summary: Dean and Cas's first meeting.





	Blood in the Cut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andromytta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromytta/gifts).



> The song referenced in the title is "Blood in the Cut" by K. Flay.
> 
> Another little piece of PWP I cooked up while in my car at work. Music, as ever, is a great inspiration.

It’s the first time that Dean has been to this particular club. Everywhere he looks things are strange; the bar in a different place and lined with red and purple lights and the booths lined with plush velvet the color of freshly spilled blood. The wood in the place is dark mahogany – all in all it is classy – a far cry from the dingy dungeon that he calls ‘home’. The lights here were even a little brighter, provided by flickering wall sconces. The servers are a mix of people in corsets or loose tops or even latex gear. In essence, demonstrating anything one could imagine. The idea seems to be to tantalize the senses rather than bombard and leave little to the imagination. Everyone is a stranger. For a moment, Dean misses The Pit, his old dungeon. After the debacle that occurred there, however, he will not be going back. Lisa had suggested this place to him and it was very like her. Dean had found it a shame when she’d stopped being his Domme, but she’d wanted more and he wasn’t feeling it. They’d parted amicably and were still good friends.

This place, Dante’s Inferno, has promise but it doesn’t change the fact that Dean is a fish out of water here. He squares his shoulders and heads for the bar. If he wants to play, then he needs a partner to play with; a Dom. So, it is time to meet people. The bartender is dark haired and dark eyed, pretty in a lush way that is set off by the squeeze of her merry widow corset.

She winks at him when he stops before her. “You’re new here, handsome. I’d remember a face that pretty.”

Dean feels his cheeks heat even as he tosses her a ne’er do well grin. “Sure am. You’ll be nice to me before my cherry is popped, won’t you?” He winks provocatively to punctuate the sentence.

Her smile widens. “Of Course. Tell me what you are looking for and I’ll help you find it.”

He likes that she doesn’t make assumptions; most assume he is looking for a sub based on his size alone. He is pretty tall and pretty broad in the shoulders. He returns to the conversation. “I need a Dom looking for a casual scene with no strings attached.”

She nods. “There are several around. They are wearing green pins on their tops. There.” She points to a woman with blonde hair, wearing a slinky black dress with gold broach pinned above one of her breasts. A green stone winked in the middle of the broach. Something in her smile creeps Dean out. He turns hastily back to the bartender.

She smiles. “I don’t care for Lilith myself either. Don’t worry about being harassed. If someone doesn’t meet your liking and won’t go away, the bouncers will make them stop.” She nods towards a man in a dark suit who is unobtrusively watching the room. “The Doms will know you are looking because you are unclaimed… ah, unmarked.”

“Cool” Dean begins scanning the room, noting various styles of green pins. He also notes many green marked collars. “Should I have a collar?”

“You’re fine. Many don’t.” She taps her own unadorned throat. “Go mingle. You can always come back and visit me if you have questions. I know most people here. By the way, my name is Casey.” She winks and pushes a cup of water to him. She is a sub, good to know.”

Dean takes his water and walks out into the room of tables. He heads towards a group of uncollared, unpinned people. He is stopped by a red collared brunette.

“Well, hey there, Sexy. I’m Pamela.” She puts an arm around his shoulders and leads him to a table. “You look lost and I love fresh blood.” She licks her red painted lips.

He knows he should be nervous but something about her brashness sets him at ease. “I’m Dean.”

“Nice to meet you, Dean.” She shakes his hand and gives him the elevator stare, taking him in head to foot. “The sharks will be circling for a bite of you. Tell me what you want, gorgeous, and I won’t steer you wrong. A good Dom is hard to find and trust me, I’ve tried them all or most at least,” she shrugs.

Dean nods. He really shouldn’t go for this but he does. “Teach me, O wise one.”

“Casual or serious?”

“Casual.” Dean answers promptly.

“Male or female?”

“Either.”

Pamela grins at this. “Hmmmm.” She begins considering.

Dean begins to look around the room. He’s felt eyes on him since he walked in the club, he expected that because he’s new. However, at the moment he felt something with weight to it; it pricked the hair on the back of his neck. It doesn’t take him long to find the source. In the corner of the room, a dark haired man with the bluest eyes he’d ever seen is gifting him with the most intense stare he’d ever received. Their eyes meet for a fraction of a second before Dean’s looking away. He notes a small green pin glittering at the collar of the man’s dark blue button down shirt. There’s a trench coat laid over the chair next to him. Dean turns back to Pamela.

“What about him?” Dean nods towards the watcher.

Pamela looked. “Ohhh, you’ve attracted the notice of Castiel. I’ve heard that he’s a good Dom – very into negotiation and safe, sane and consensual stuff, but he’s picky. I don’t know firsthand because he only takes male subs. Interested?”

Dean glances again. Castiel is still watching. Damn the guy is hot. He thinks he could tolerate negotiations for someone that attractive and intense. “Yeah.” He answers honestly.

Pamela swats his hip. “Good on you. I don’t think it would take much for him to come over.”

Dean takes her wisdom to heart and turns back to face the man, Castiel, once more. This time he deliberately meets his gaze. Green bores into blue as something electric passes between them. Castiel stands and begins to walk his way.

At his side, Pamela fans herself. “It’s getting hot in here. I think I need some air.” She shifts from the table and is gone by the time Castiel arrives.

“Hello.” His voice is low and gravelly, pretty much sex incarnate. It does something to Dean.

“Hey.” Dean looks up to Castiel. The guy’s blue eyes are even more gorgeous up close. “I’m Dean.” He offers his hand.

“Castiel.” His hands are warm when he takes Dean’s. The dark haired man takes the chair next to Dean. They are very close though do not touch. Dean can feel Castiel’s body heat and it gives him a little thrill.

“Pamela told me.” Dean blurts out. “You’re name, that is.”

“She likes to talk.” Castiel allows.

They stare at each other until Dean breaks his eyes away. “Look, Cas…” Dean glances over to him. “Can I call you Cas?”

The man is tilting his head to the side with his eyes narrowed as if confused. The expression clears a moment later. “If you’d like.” He sounds amused.

Dean goes on, cutting to the chase. “I’m looking for a scene for the night. No strings. You in?” Dean takes a closer look at the man’s pin. It’s a pair of stylized angel wings adorned with a green gem.

Next to him, Cas nods. “I am. Shall we talk?”

“Let’s do this.” Dean says, feeling his heart beat a little faster. Distantly he wonders if Cas will hurt him tonight.

“Let’s set boundaries.” Castiel begins and they start to talk. They talk hard limits: no scat play, golden showers, and humiliation for Dean. Cas agrees to these and adds breath play to the list. They move to soft limits (no kissing or marks for Dean), and then to what they each want.

“I’m pretty easy, Cas.” Dean says, leaning back at the table, ready to get the show on the road.

“Dean, be patient.” Cas fixes him with an annoyed stare. “Suppose I wanted to bind you and take a knife to you.”

Dean feels an electric curl of want pass over him. “Yes, please.”

Cas looks nothing short of stunned. “Dean…,” he breathes.

Dean’s smile slowly widens. “And I want you to fuck me while you are doing it. Just no marks… this time.” Dean’s not even sure where that came from. He came here for no strings. Of course, they’d done all this negotiating, it’d be a shame to waste it.

Cas recovers quickly. “Blindfold?”

Dean debates this and decides that Cas is too hot for him not to watch. “Not tonight.”

Cas nods and stands, seemingly decided. “Shall we?”

Dean nods and follows Cas to a desk before a long hallway. As the Dom handles getting them a private playroom, Dean tunes into the music.

_I need noise_

_I need the buzz of a saw_

_I need the crack of a whip_

_I need some blood in the cut_

Dean can sympathize, he needs those things and he needs them now. Soon enough, they walk down the hallway and into a playroom. It is immaculately clean, which Dean likes.

Castiel produces rope and a long leather case which Dean expects contains knives. He wonders idly if they were hiding in the trench coat that is being laid over the back of the couch. Cas crooks a fingers to beckon Dean to him. He goes as if pulled by gravity.

“Sit while I prepare.” Cas nudges him down and turns away to get ready. Dean watches as he places some cushions on the floor and sets down what looks like a bucket of ice. Two of the knives from the case are plunged blade first into the ice until only the handles can be seen. Dean finds himself very interested.

Cas comes to stand in front of him. “What is your safe word, Dean?”

Dean feels the thrill of arousal as he utters the word. “Perdition.”

Good, mine is purgatory.” Cas states, his face neutral. “You will speak only when spoken to. You are allowed to make any other sounds, but no words. You will call me Sir or Master. You will not come until I tell you to do so. Do you accept these rules?”

“Yes, Sir.” Dean’s answer is prompt. Already he wants to show Cas what a good sub he can be.

“Stand.” Dean does so immediately as Cas watches. “Undress for me, Pet.”

Dean’s never been called Pet before but he finds that he rather likes it. He rushes to the buttons of his forest green shirt.

Cas stops his hands. “Slowly.”

Dean nods his understanding and slows down, opening the buttons one at a time until he’s shrugging off his shirt. It’s not until Dean pulls off his black undershirt that he sees Cas’s eyes sharpen with interest. Dean can’t keep the grin from his face as he drops the shirt on the couch and reaches for his belt buckle. He takes his time about it, though he doesn’t remove the belt from the loops in favor of opening the button on his jeans. Dean is well aware of Cas’s eyes on him, practically devouring every inch of exposed flesh. He runs down his zipper then reaches into his boxer briefs to withdraw his cock. It’s already hard so he strokes it once for Cas.

There is a hiss of breath from his... the Dom. “Do I need to bind your hands, Pet?”

Dean’s lips twitch. “Yes, Sir.”

Cas walks to the table and returns with a short length of blue rope. “Turn around.”

Dean does so, and then lets Cas take his wrists. The rope is soft and smooth as the Dom binds his hands behind his back. He is turned back around with gentle hands. Dean’s cock still juts from his open jeans. Dean’s eyes meet Cas’s for a moment, watching his Dom to see what he will do next.

Cas shocks him by dropping to his knees. Dean’s gaze is riveted to the dark haired man who practically ignores the hardened flesh in favor of making quick work of his boots and socks. Then Cas’s hands are sliding off his jeans, taking his boxer briefs with them. Dean is gloriously naked in a matter of minutes. Cas’s eyes are fixed now on the cock in front of him. He leans close enough that he can feel Cas’s breath against the head. Dean’s dick twitches. Cas’s tongue darts out to wet his own pink lips. “If only you’d been a good boy, I could have had a taste.” Frustration seizes Dean’s chest as Cas rises. “Maybe later.”

Dean is suddenly eager to be a very good boy.

Cas takes a step back then looks over his shoulder at Dean. “Follow.”

Dean does so, stepping on the cushions when Cas indicates that he should.

“Kneel.”

As he does, Dean notices the bucket with the knives in it is very nearby. As if reading his mind, Cas leans over and withdraws a knife, then wipes the moisture from the blade with a washcloth. The man takes his time in coming back to Dean with knife in hand. Dean has no clue how sharp it is and damn if that doesn’t turn him on more.

The first thing Cas does it run the edge over Dean’s cheek. The cold metal stings against his skin; Dean can’t tell if it’s the cold or if the blade is that sharp. He looks up at Cas, staring into his blue eyes.

“You must remain completely still, Dean. Can you do that for me?”

Dean licks his lips, thinking it over.

“Answer, Dean.”

“I don’t know, Sir.” The answer is honest, he can be very still, but who knows? As he looks at Cas, he finds that he trusts him. “I think I can.”

Cas nods. “Use your safe word if you can’t.”

Dean knows he’s taking a risk but that’s part of what he craves. Any moment things could turn. Dean thrives on the adrenaline rush. Already his heart is beating faster. He nods his understanding, his eyes still fixed on Cas as he slowly draws the blade down his throat, cold steel tracing over his Adam’s apple. After it passes, Dean swallows as the thrill of danger builds arousal in his gut.

“Good Pet.” Cas praises as the flat of the blade follows the sweep of Dean’s collarbone. The Dom’s eyes flick up to Dean’s before he moves the knife again. This time the flat of the blade touches a nipple. The sensitive flesh reacts to the chill, sending messages of pain along his neurons. Dean hisses but he doesn’t move. He feels another thrill when Cas gives him a nod of approval. The knife traces over his chest and arms, while Dean watches in amazement. Cas is firmly in control and relaxed as he handles the deadly weapon Dean shivers and moans when the blade is lifted off his skin then he falls to silence, pulling his lip between his teeth when it touches him again. Then Cas brings the blade back to Dean’s neck. The flat of the blade is under Dean’s jaw with the tip pointed towards his chin. The Dom uses it to force Dean’s head up to look at him.

Cas touches Dean’s lips with his thumb, tracing flesh that has been plumped by the worry of teeth. “I think I need to find something better to do with these lips.” Leaving the knife in place, the Dom reaches for his pants and quickly frees his own cock with one hand. It’s red and leaking precome which shines in the light. He brings it to Dean’s lips, nudging them with the head and smearing them with precome as he does. “Open up, Pet.”

The knife backs off just enough to allow the movement.

Dean opens his mouth and licks the precome from his lips and then Cas is pushing his cock into his mouth. Because the knife holds him in place, Dean has to let Cas control the movement and despite how still Dean is, the Dom twists his fingers into Dean’s hair. The tug on his scalp makes his eyes water and sends heady flashes of pure heat down his spine. Then Cas begins to move. It’s slow at first, a press of hips forward then a draw back while Dean sucks, tasting bitter precome on his tongue. Slowly, the Dom presses in deeper and deeper, eventually fucking Dean’s face. Dean relaxes his throat to let Cas have his way while his own cheeks hollow out as he sucks, drawing gasps and moans from the Dom. Dean’s eyes and nose are watering, his throat burning from abuse by the time Cas pulls out. Dean whimpers as the treat is taken away. He wants desperately to please his Dom.

Cas chuckles, running his thumb over Dean’s lips again. “I was told I could fuck you, Pet. I’m going to.”

Dean moans with the very thought. Cas drops the knife, now warm, on to his case. He draws the second knife from the ice, then wipes it dry before returning to Dean. This time, he steps behind Dean and touches the cold blade to the center of Dean’s back. Dean can’t tell what part of the knife it is, he only feels the chill and sting of it.

“Down.” Cas commands, adding pressure to the blade. It’s not enough to break the skin but it’s more than enough to make Dean move. He lowers himself until his chest touches the cushion and his hips are up in the air, presented for Cas’s pleasure. The Dom uses the knife to nudge Dean’s thighs further apart. When Cas is happy with his position, the blade is run all the way up Dean’s inner thigh, the tip point towards his balls.

“Don’t move, Dean.” Cas warns.

Dean is stock still, expecting to hear the snap of a lube bottle opening and to feel fingers against his hole. What he isn’t expecting is for Cas to press a steadying hand to his hips before licking a stripe from balls to hole. The noise that comes from Dean can only be described as obscene. It’s somewhere between a moan and a scream. As the blade against his thigh warms, it condenses and drips liquid down Dean’s skin. For a moment, Dean registers it as blood – he knows it’s not but his adrenaline kicks in anyway, drawing another moan from him. Then Cas’s mouth descends on him as if he is a starving man. Dean gives up being silent. He howls his pleasure, his whole form quivering from the effort of staying still. As if sensing that Dean is reaching his limit, Cas draws away. That’s when Dean hears the sound of a bottle cap and feels slick fingers press against his rim and then inside. Cas is clearly a pro at preparation, in no time at all the man is three fingers deep and fucking desperate noises from Dean’s lips. When he stops, Dean is gasping and his senses hazy. He whines with the emptiness he feels.

Cas removes the blade and drops it back into the bucket before taking the rope and tugs Dean towards him. “Do you want my cock, Pet?”

“Yes, Sir.” Dean aches for it, his body burning.

Cas sits next to Dean, rolling a condom down his length, then lays back on the cushions. “Take it. I want you to impale yourself on me.”

Dean nods and crawls over Cas until he’s straddling his hips. It’s hard to balance with his hands behind his back but he manages. Cas helpfully holds his cock still so Dean can position himself, the Dom’s other hand steadying Dean’s hips. Once situated, Dean applies pressure until the head of Cas’s cock is pressing inside of Dean’s hole. He moans as he lets the pressure of Cas’s hands guide him until he is fully seated.

“Fuck me.” Cas commands.

Dean does, using his legs to draw himself up and then back down against. He doesn’t go easy either. Cas said to fuck, so he starts hard, creating force with each meeting of their bodies. Cas’s fingers are pressed in tight to Dean’s hips and praise falls from his lips, telling Dean how good he is and how perfectly tight his hole is. It spurs Dean on until Cas begins to thrust up into him while the hands on his hips drag him back down. The change in angle sends Cas pounding into Dean’s prostate each time. Dean’s head falls back and he lets loose, moans and screams of pleasure as it builds and builds.

Cas is clearly feeling it. Dean knows he is when his thrusts become uneven and frantic. Dean redoubles his effort, grinding his hips down into the Dom and ripping a startled scream as the man comes. Dean can’t feel it through the condom, but he knows. He has very little time for satisfaction as Cas grabs his cock and strokes it hard, growling, “Come. Now.”

Dean’s mind whites out as he comes hard over Cas’s hand and likely his chest too. Then next thing he knows, Cas is untying him and guiding him down onto the cushions. The knife is gone and Cas wraps him in a warm blanket.

“You did so well.” Cas croons as he runs his fingers over Dean’s body, looking for injury on his skin.

Dean lets him mind float for a long time before he looks up at the Dom. “Will you… lay beside me?”

Cas nods and stretches out along Dean’s body, drawing him into his arms. Dean sighs happily. Dean thrives on the contact until it’s simply not enough.

“Cas?” He looks into the Dom’s blue eyes. “Will you kiss me?”

The Dom groans, his fingers running over Dean’s lips. “We agreed not to do so this time, Pet. Next time… perhaps?” There’s a question in Cas’s eyes.

It makes Dean smile as he agrees. “Next time.

 


End file.
